<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adolescence is Embarrassing by Luminous Luminita (LumiousLuminita)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073175">Adolescence is Embarrassing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiousLuminita/pseuds/Luminous%20Luminita'>Luminous Luminita (LumiousLuminita)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Relationships, F/M, High School, Innuendo, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rating: PG13, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiousLuminita/pseuds/Luminous%20Luminita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolescence has never been an easy time for anyone, especially for mysterious Sasuke Uchiha and painfully shy Sakura Haruno. As they go through the awkwardness that is puberty, changes seem to happen almost overnight, be it physical, mental, and emotional. Adding in crushes, hormones, and insecurities into the concoction is a recipe for complete embarrassment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adolescence is Embarrassing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This was my first fanfiction that I posted online on FF so long ago back in my teens, but still have yet to finish. It's a Naruto one. Well, more to the point, Sasuke and Sakura! This story is actually based off a SasuSaku doujinshi called "Shishunki No Tawamure" or "The Fun of Puberty" or "The Play of Adolescence", but this isn't the same story. To be honest, I'm not sure where to rate this story: T or M? Other than some innuendos, jokes, implications, and some dream sequences I could barely even consider limes this story is pretty tame. There's zero intentions of writing any real limes/lemons for this story because puberty/adolescence/teen would kind of imply underage and I'm not comfortable writing full blown sex scenes with characters below the age of 16~18. I'm also going off the doujinshi and adding some of my own twists too it, which the doujinshi itself wasn't explicit and was very mild. Though I'd probably say the characters in this story are about 15 or so and in high school for this story, I think the spirit of the original doujinshi (where the characters were 12~13) would still apply even with them being aged up slightly. I still recommend the doujinshi very much! I'm putting a warning of "Underage" just in case though, even though the content is super tame. I remember the awkwardness that was adolescence and maybe you all can too! I hope you like it!</p><p>Note: The first two chapters will be in Sakura's p.o.v. but the next two will be in Sasuke's p.o.v.! So chapter 1 and 2 = Sakura, chapter 3 and 4 = Sasuke, etc and this will go in that pattern! Hope that's clear!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Chapter 1: Steamy Dream (Sakura's Point of View)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After a long day of school and homework, one would think that I'd just want to shower, put on my pajamas, and crash for the night.</p><p>But as I lay in bed, sleeping just seemed impossible. My mind kept drifting to a certain onyx eyed man. Thoughts of him kept consuming me.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha was that man.</p><p>Many girls liked him, which wasn't a surprise. He had looks, brains, and talent. He also was silent and mysterious, a man of few words, but he would help someone out if they needed it. While he wasn't one for sweet words of affirmation or gentle reassurance, he was kind and his loyalty to his friends was unlike any other.</p><p>We have been somewhat of friends for years, as we have the same circle of friends, but I've had the biggest crush on him since kindergarten. We are in high school now, but even now to tell him how I feel was something I couldn't bring myself to do.</p><p>Every time I attempted to talk to him, especially one-on-one, I'd get so nervous that I'd fumble over my words, my face would flush redder than a tomato, and I'd start trembling. In some ways, I was even worse than Hinata when she's around Naruto. I really had it bad for him.</p><p>Normally I wasn't as shy or awkward as I would be around him. Around my long-time best friends Ino and Hinata, I'm much more outgoing and outspoken despite some awkwardness. But they accept me for me and I cherish them deeply for that, without them I'd be so lost. I've made a little bit of progress coming out of my shell, but I still aspire to be more outgoing, confident, and outspoken like Ino is. Though Hinata's painfully shy and may not have confidence in herself, I still want to become as thoughtful and kind as her.</p><p>I'm hopeful that someday I'll be able to tell him how I feel. I just hope he doesn't find another girl before then, it would tear my heart to pieces. Maybe it's selfish, but I can't lie to myself about it. Is it wrong to feel like that?</p><p>Perhaps maybe tomorrow will be the day I'll be able to bear my soul to him and confess my feelings.</p><p>I smiled at that, saying to myself, "No matter what, I have to be strong and tell him."</p><p>After that, I finally closed my eyes, snuggled in bed, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder and it shook me gently. A male voice said quietly, "Wake up, Sakura..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sprang up from my bed defensively and glanced at the intruder in my room in shock. Within the darkness, as my eyes adjusted at who it was, they only grew wider. It was Sasuke himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My emerald eyes met his onyx ones and I immediately felt my cheeks getting hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sputtered out, barely able to string words together, "S-Sasuke-kun...? W-What are you...? H-How did you...?" So many things raced through my mind. Why was he here? What did he want? What was going to happen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shh…" He whispered in a hushed tone as he put a finger to my lips, "Sakura...I want to tell you something..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After those words, an anticipation filled the air and there as an unfamiliar gaze in his eyes, like there was a burning fire. Such a look made me feel a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement. Was this desire? Was this longing? Was this love? Was this lust?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes wandered over his body, noticing he was shirtless and clad merely in black stripped boxers. His abs were apparant and looked rock hard, I couldn't wonder what else could be so. Such a sight only caused my blush to deepen. He looked so sexy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes met his again as I asked, trying to conceal what I was feeling, "W-What is it...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He placed his hand under my chin as he brought my face so close to his and I could feel his hot breath on lips. He spoke again, "I love you, Sakura. I always have. I want you to be mine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat and I smiled wide. Knowing he felt the same about me made me feel like I was on top of the world. I said, giddy and unable to contain my excitement, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smirked, "Good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, he pressed his lips against mine and he wrapped his arms around me. The kiss started gentle and slow, but the passion was building up fast. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth, ours dancing fervently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands slowly lowered down my back and I shivered in anticipation, waiting for what would come next. I knew one thing: I wanted him so badly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moved down to my neck, leaving steamy kisses in his wake. Somehow, him marking me and knowing I was his only turned me on more. I liked it that way, knowing he was mine, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ran my hands over his chest and abs, they were rock hard and well-defined. Would other places be so too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands slid back up as he started pushing my loose nightgown down my shoulders, our breaths getting hotter by the second. Despite no experience with this sort of thing, I knew exactly where this was going. He wanted it, I wanted it. But being together was all that mattered.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>My eyes snapped open, beads of sweat running down my face, breath rapid, and my body felt very flushed. I glanced around me and my eyes fell to the clock, which read 3:00 am.</p><p>It was all a dream, I realized. Embarrassment washed over me, causing me to bury my head in my pillow in shame and I let out a small scream. I had one of THOSE kinds of dreams?!</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: I hope you like story and find it cute! Going to try to update this sometime! Until next time!<br/>-Luminous Luminita!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>